


Can't Help Falling In Love

by grizzlypidgeon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, F/M, Physical Disability, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlypidgeon/pseuds/grizzlypidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disabled!AU -  Marinette survived a car crash at the age of six, barely. Nowadays she is attached to a wheelchair which she admits to detesting, her whole life has changed because of it and so has her outlook on everything. She doesn’t allow herself to love, as who would dare love someone forever attached to two wheels? The only source of happiness that she is able to find is in her alter ego, the Miraculous Ladybug, whose magical capabilities let her walk and run and everything she’s dreamed of since the tragic accident. Including the companionship of a certain Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Rae and this is not only my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, but it's also my first non-OC fanfiction. I've always been scared to do something with only canon characters (other than a few of my villians) because I don't want to mess up the characters, which is even more of a worrying thing seen as I'm doing Marinette as a disabled person. Ah, I hope I do well! I'd appreciate any comments or advice, and if you'd like to see something happen throughout the story than do let me know as it's never too late for me to add something to the plot! Thank you ^^

She was just a child, a stupid, dimwitted child. Marinette’s mother had allowed her to play outside with the premise that she would only play out in front of the bakery; they trusted her well enough even though she was only six years old, many times had she managed to prove herself to be much more mature for her age. Of course she was a little accidental, but her adult behaviour under certain circumstances was enough to calm any worries or concerns that Sabine and Tom Dupain-Chang (her parents) may have had. 

But everyone makes mistakes, and it just so happens to be that Marinette’s mistake was one she would dread for the rest of her life. 

She was using some pink chalk that her father had bought her just that morning, on the ground she was drawing a rather terrible envisionment of a princess gown. It was polka-dotted of course, her favourite design.

Suddenly in front of her a butterfly as white as the purest snow came and fluttered right in front of her face, she was amazed by it’s appearance and the fact that the butterfly had willingly come so close. She’d always believed that butterflies were just very protective creatures and so they were afraid to come close to humans, but this brave little butterfly obviously - or at least, obviously to a child's mind - wanted to play. “Hello,” the youngling mumbled, her words still needing quite a bit of work with pronunciation. Her ‘l’s still sounded very much like ‘w’s. 

The butterfly remained in front of her for a couple more seconds before flitting away once more, little Marinette mistook the animals pause beside her as a sign that the creature wanted her to follow it, and even at a young age Marinette was the kind of person who tried to please everyone, humans and creatures alike. 

She stood up, dusting the chalk of from her fingers and straight onto the white dress her mother had put her in that day, and then Marinette began to follow the butterfly. Straight into the road in front of her.

She was too young to realise, nothing happened fast and nothing slowed down either. It all just happened and the youngling was powerless to defend herself against everything that was going on. Car horns blared over every other sound, even sounding over the screeching of tires and the terrifying bang that was heard even inside of the busy bakery. Dread filled everyone in that area, the sound was unmistakable. 

Ironically, as the small world around her transformed into a bleak nightmare, the girl dreamt. She dreamt of running, jumping from roof to roof and even doing flips and handstands. The journey was never ending, there was no destination, no place she had to be, there was just running. It was wonderful, and that’s what made the pain of reality even worse. To wake up from a dream of exploring, to find that the only place Marinette could ever explore was her wheelchair was certainly a game changer for the poor little girl. 

Marinette was not dead, that was of course a blessing to both her and her family, but there was this looming cloud now. She was never going to be able to walk again.

Still she tried to live life like a normal person, trying to ignore the most blatant restriction in her life. Just because she was trying to ignore it doesn’t mean other people ignored it though, quite a lot of the time at school people would make comments. Simply the stares was enough to cause Marinette hurt.

But she carried on, and one night her will to carry on despite the world being seemingly against her finally paid off as she was given another chance to live, another chance to walk. This opportunity was gifted from a little kwami named Tikki. 

And this is truly where the story begins, a story completely different from what you might have heard. No longer was it simply facing enemies now and again, in fact, none of the enemies that Marinette will face are worse than the enemy named ‘reality’ that she must face every time she returns to that awful wheelchair.


End file.
